2 ero zones
by himamori amu
Summary: After Spain told Prussia about things called erogenous zones Prussia is determined to find Austrias. PrussiaXAustria


Prussia liked to experiment and since his life as a nation had ended and he wasn't able to invade any other countries Austria was his only target for his experiments. A couple of days ago while Prussia was drinking at a bar with France and Spain. Spain had been going on about his dear Romano and had told Prussia and France about a certain flick of hair Romano had and the effects it had when somebody touched it.

Prussia: "Hey specs?"

Austria: "Yes Prussia?" Austria sighed and turned to the albino who was staring at him with great interest with his big red eyes and a smile that made Austria want to run away.

Prussia: "You know the Italy brothers have erogenous zones? Well do you have any?" Austria's cheeks tinted pink and he started to walk away from Prussia.

Austria: "Im not discussing this with you"

Prussia: "aww fine then I'll go find someone who will tell me kesesesesesesese. Be good and wait for the awesome me to return" Prussia disappears before Austria can protest.

* * *

><p>The first person Prussia goes to see is Hungary.<p>

Prussia: "Hey Hungary! You should know you were married to the guy. Where is the spot on Austria to makes him go crazy?" Hungary jumped at the sudden question but then thought about it and answered.

Hungary: "I don't know actually"

Prussia: "Geez you're such a disappointment Hungary"

Hungary: "Want to say that again?" Hungary brought out her magical frying pan from nowhere and pointed it dangerously in Prussia's direction.

Prussia: "Ehh anyway I've got to go now bye!" He took the hint and ran away. "Sheesh, as brutal as ever"

* * *

><p>Prussia finds Germany knowing the two had lived together once he was sure to know.<p>

Prussia: "West?"

Germany: "What is it Prussia?"

Prussia: "Since you lived with Austria for a while did you happen to ever play a prank on him and find out his erogenous zone?"

Germany: "Sorry to disappoint but im not as childish as you Prussia, I don't play such pranks and certainly not ones which would show me to such spots."

Prussia: "Really... Well next time I stay over ill teach you a few tricks to play on Italy kesesesese"

Germany: "Go" Germany wasn't happy and he pointed to the door and gave his brother a stern look.

Prussia: "Yeah, yeah bye"

* * *

><p>Prussia found Italy while he was leaving Germany's house and decided to ask him as well<p>

Prussia: "Ita-chan!"

Italy: "Oh hi Prussia"

Prussia: "Italy do you know if…" Prussia hadn't thought this through. How was he supposed to ask the pure innocent Italian man about such a matter? "…If there's a spot on Austria that will make him shout or make him happy?"

Italy: "Hmm I… think umm… umm" Italy seemed to go into deep thought.

Prussia: "What do you know something Ita-chan? Kesesese tell me please any hint will do"

Italy: "Um they are on his head somewhere I think" Italy answered and then wandered off to Germany's bedroom for his siesta.

Prussia: "Really? Thanks Ita-chan!" As Prussia left the house he wondered to himself what kind of things specs used his maids for.

* * *

><p>On his way back home Prussia ran into Switzerland.<p>

Switzerland: "Oh you're that weird guy that's always near Austria..."

Prussia: "I am not! Oh you were close to Austria before... do you know where his erogenous zone is?"

Switzerland: "What kind of question is that!" Not wanting his dear Lichtenstein to hear such things the Swiss man took out his guns.

Prussia: "Shi- im going to run now" Prussia giggled as he ran away from the man pointing his guns at him.

* * *

><p>Prussia ran out of ideas on who to ask so he returned to Austria's house.<p>

Prussia: "Hey Roddy im back!"

Austria: "So was your outing successful?" Austria wished to himself that Prussia had failed.

Prussia: "Kind of..." Prussia found Austria playing the piano and decided to corner him where he sat. "I'd like to know. Why does your old maid know the general area of your erogenous zone?" Prussia smirked as the Austrian stuttered as he tried to think of an answer while he wanted to question Prussia on what kind of person he was making Austria out to be.

Austria: "Well if you must know Italy fell over and caught it so that's why ok?" Austria wanted to make sure Prussia hadn't got the idea that he was some sort of paedophile but Prussia had already lost interest in that.

Prussia: "Kesese so where is it? He said on your head." Prussia started his assault on Austria's head he prodded it from various angles.

Austria: "Stop it now"

Prussia: "Hm... but it's interesting I don't want to stop"

Austria: "Pruss ah…" Austria let a moan escape his mouth as Prussia's fingers stroked the peculiar flick of hair that stuck out from Austria's hair. Prussia's eyes lit up as he finally realised that flick wasn't just some decoration.

Prussia: "The awesome me has found it!" Prussia pokes the Austrians mole by accident and earns himself another gasp. "Seriously here too Roddy? Now I can have double the fun" The albino plays with the two spots making Austria squirm and moan on his piano stool. Prussia stops for a moment and steps back to look at Austria.

Prussia: "... You look a mess"

Austria: "Shut up it's your fault you idiot"

Prussia: "Not my fault you provoked me by making me go find all the information myself if you had just told me before I would of been gentler ... Slightly"

Austria: "Sure, your about as gentle as a brick in the face"

Prussia: "I am not!" With that he attacks the erogenous spots again.

Austria: "Prussah stop it now. Dear god stop!"

Prussia: "I don't want to I like your face like that kesesesese" Austria has to grab the nearest thing, which ends up being Prussia's hair to stop himself from falling off the stool.

Austria: "Stop it ah now please!"

Prussia: "Roddy if you're any louder the neighbouring countries will hear you"

Austria: "Shut up Gilbert ah"

Prussia: "For calling me as gentle as a brick in the face you best apologize" He smirked down at the nation below him his eyes were filled with lust and his cheeks were bright red.

Austria: "And… if I… don't?" Austria could barely speak so he gave in straight away as Prussia gave him a small warning and began to lick the flick. "Ahhh… prussah stop"

Prussia: "Well then will you apologize in a suitable way?"

Austria: "I'm sorry dear Gilbert for saying that" Prussia grinned widely and stopped treating the two spots.

Prussia: "That's better Roderich" He leant down and kissed him passionately. "Now let me get an apology in another way kesesesesese" He then picked Austria off from the piano stool bridal style. "You don't look comfy here want the awesome me to take you to your room?"

Austria: "yes"

Prussia: "Then as you wish Roddy" The experiment was successful and Prussia was pleased with the results he had acquired.

* * *

><p><em>And from then on they had some awesome sex but im not going to write that part so use your imagination.<em>

_I hope you enjoyed reading this please Favourite and review._

_Goodbye for now._


End file.
